


Yes Sir

by LittleKinkyBee



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Dom Kieran, Dom/sub, Kinda, LOS Spoilers, M/M, Sub Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKinkyBee/pseuds/LittleKinkyBee
Summary: Mark closed the distance between them. He was half-certain that Kieran would back away from him, but the other boy didn’t move. Mark approached until there were only inches of space between them, until Kieran’s eyes had widened, and then Mark knelt, cold marble against his knees.It was a gesture he had seen before, in the Hunt and at revels. One fairy kneeling to another. Not in submission, but an apology. (LoS, p621-p622)~But what if it was both?





	Yes Sir

It seemed like a lifetime ago, the time that Mark had spent in the Hunt with his Sir, Kieran. In reality, however, it had only been a few weeks.

They had been happy together, Kieran and Mark. They only had each other in the Hunt, both of them being outcasts because of their history, luckily they found the other boy to confide in. Slowly but surely they built a friendship and that friendship slowly turned into a relationship.

It started small, as all things do. Small requests from Kieran and “Yes, Sir”-s from Mark. The first time Mark called Kieran Sir, it was without a second thought. He had always known he was a submissive. Despite not thinking he would ever act on it, as it was un-Shadowhunter-like to be anything other than dominant. Dominance was in their blood, as was fighting. Now that he was in the Hunt with Kieran, who he trusted more than anyone, he felt himself slipping more and more, the need to obey no longer suppressed by his surroundings. If Kieran had noticed the quiet “Yes, Sir”, he hadn’t said anything about it.

One of Mark’s happiest memories of his time with the Hunt is when Kieran gave him the Elf-bolt. He remembers Kieran tying the necklace with the elf-bolt around his neck in a promise. A promise that Mark belonged to him and he belonged to Mark. A promise to keep him safe no matter what. A promise that they would spend the rests of their lives together, however long that may be. A promise to love him, his perfect boy, unconditionally.

Mark had broken that promise. He had broken the promise and the worst thing about it was that Kieran knew. They weren’t Sir and boy anymore, hadn’t been in three weeks, two days and 13 hours. Mark yearned for his Sir’s touch but Kieran refused. When they were separated it was hard but bearable. Now that they were in the same building and often spent time in the same room, Mark was yearning for it, yearning for his Sir to take control.

That’s what they did, all those years. When the Hunt became too much for them to bear they would lay down next to each other and quietly have their private time as Sir Kieran and his perfect boy Mark. Often it was nothing more than shared whispers and stolen kisses because neither of them wanted any of the other Hunters to know too much about their business.

Except now Mark had broken their promise, given Kieran back his Elf-bolt and stayed with his family in Los Angeles. Leaving both of them silently heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed cause I don't have anyone to beta read for me (hint hint). This is the first fic I've written in like 5 years so pls don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is always welcome (preferably in a private message)


End file.
